This invention relates to a yarn feeder for a circular knitting machine equipped with stripers, particularly for application to the stripers associated with each set of machine cams and with a needle removal area of the needle cylinder and comprising a set of yarn guides selectively driven by a selector arrangement controlled by a control synchronised with the machine rotation and acting only once at the most on each of the selection arrangements on each rotation of the machine.